don't trust me
by xfucktheglasses
Summary: Seriously, Laxus would be insulted if he cared enough. —Laxus, Elfman ; Laxus/Mirajane.


For TK. Also, I really, really, really ship Laxus/Mirajane. Really hard.

**Don't Trust Me**

The room was dark save for a single lamp giving a low, orange, glow right above his head. Laxus shifted in his seat, bored out of his wits and kind of wondering what the hell this was all about. Actually, he was wondering how it was managed so that just one light would turn on; knowing his gramps, he'd probably sync all the lighting to one switch—it'd make it easier for him.

He shifted, again, crossing his arms in front of his chest and slouching down in his seat.

"I'm getting bored," he drawled to whoever it was hiding in the shadows.

Seriously, if they wanted to scare Laxus, they were going to have to fucking try harder than this.

He was the goddamned thunder Dragon Slayer for fuck's sake.

This was like a fucking insult.

A bulk of darkness began to near him—was that even the correct way of putting it, he wondered. Whatever—the fact that someone huge was nearing him was all that mattered; only not because, seriously, what was it that people said about size? Laxus rolled his eyes and only paused his attempt to stand up and just _leave_ when the bulk of stupidity neared him enough for him to realize who it was.

Well what the fuck do you know—Elfman Strauss.

This was going to be good.

Laxus raised an eyebrow at him.

Elfman looked absolutely livid—not that the idiot ever looked any different. He looked like he was about to go apeshit just about every day, it was sad that he was just a dog that barked but never bit. Unless his sisters were jeopardized, that was… Laxus paused.

Oh.

Everything made a lot of sense now.

A slow lazy smirk appeared on his lips as he leaned back, an eyebrow raised and some of his blond hair falling just above his eyes (he decided he needed a haircut. He would go to Mirajane after this… this joke).

"You," Elfman growled through gritted teeth.

Laxus snorted. "Me."

"Is what I heard true?"

"Depends on what you heard," Laxus drawled, shifting around in his seat again.

No, seriously—this all made perfect sense now. Aside from the light wiring, anyway; this was an interrogation. Which was fucking hilarious if you asked him. Think about it—Elfman Strauss interrogating _him_, Laxus Dreyar? It was so funny, Laxus was having a hard time keeping his chuckles down his throat. But he'd give the big guy a chance; really, he can be nice enough to give him that.

"Did you and Mira-nee have sex in the storage room New Year's Eve?"

Laxus's face went blank if only so the euphoric look just at the memory of that night didn't show on his features. It happened months ago—not the only time it'd happened, but clearly the only one the gorilla in front of him knew about—but it was still fresh in his mind because _fuck_ if it hadn't been raunchy and delicious and mind-blowing. When was the last time he ever saw Mirajane be like that?

(Honestly, every time they had sex, but back then, when had it been the last time?)

"Who told you that?" he asked, genuinely curious and planning to send the Raijinshuu on their asses.

Elfman narrowed his eyes, teeth bared in a sneer. "Wakaba and Macao were fuckin' talking about it!"

"Is that so."

He looked about ready to punch him, Laxus noted with minor interest, still smirking and still looking as smug as ever. Elfman wasn't as stupid as he came off, though—he knew he stood no chance against him, but man if it wasn't fun to watch the idiot clench his fists with thirst for a brawl.

"Well is it?"

"Yeah."

Elfman slammed a fist to the table behind Laxus.

Laxus didn't bat an eyelash.

"You know how it is! My sisters are off limit!"

"Since _when_?" Laxus scoffed, drapping an arm behind his chair. "Seriously, funny man, I didn't see you blow your top when Natsu was chasing after Lisanna's skirt so it can't be a dislike of Dragon Slayers. You got something to say?"

"Yeah, you're an asshole and Mira-nee deserves better!"

Laxus grinned at that. "Rich, coming from you—you're dating Ever; don't give me that look, I really don't care. But if I want, I can tell her not to and she'd cut you off like this."

He snapped his fingers in Elfman's face.

But instead of lashing out, the bulky idiot sobered up in a way that inevitably cut Laxus's fun off. Elfman ran a hand through his hair and sat down in his seat again, half lost in the shadow that surrounded them. "Look, I just want my sisters to find real men for themselves. That's all—you're—"

"I can cut down any asshole that gets in my way," Laxus said, standing up. "But I won't need to coz Mirajane can take care of herself. She's not one to piss off—you of all people should know that."

He turned away, walking towards the door just as it was opened and Mira stepping in, flicking the light switch on and lighting the room up. Her blue eyes locked with Laxus's green ones, questioning the fact that he had been alone with her younger brother in the Guild. He shrugged, fingering the tips of her hair in a quick action that could barely be noted.

Mirajane was left calming her fast-beating heart and watching her brother watch her and Laxus was gone.


End file.
